Assassin
|the equivalent| }} The is one of the four current Upgrade choices from the Sniper that can be selected at Level 30. The Assassin may further upgrade into the Ranger or Stalker. Design The Assassin features a circular base with a long Cannon on the front, considerably longer than the Sniper’s Cannon. Technical Upon upgrading, you receive: *Increased Field of View (FoV) *Decreased Reload (Rate of fire) Strategy *Strong Against: Tanks with a low Field of View, unprepared tanks, off-alert tanks. *Weak Against: High DPS, Tri-Angle branch (if not fully Leveled up and upgraded) High RoF (Rate of Fire) tanks As the Assassin *As the player has a larger field of view than most other tanks, they can attack them before they even see the player. This works very well against slow tanks, as the player can attack and retreat without ever being spotted. **When fighting a tank as an Assassin, players always have the advantage of a high Bullet Penetration and Speed, making destroying tanks easy; also, since players have such a large FoV, they can see stray Bullets and dodge them more easily or even spot unsuspecting players and go in for the kill. However, those stat advantages may be nullified should enemies have a high DPS (Damage Per Second). An Assassin's Bullet may be able to get past a few of the enemy’s Bullets but probably not through a whole stream of them. Players should keep changing their position to get a better angle, deal more damage, and avoid detection. **Assassins are surprisingly viable for killing Smasher branches, as players can shoot at the tank while retreating backwards. Slow rammers will not be able to catch up and will take large amounts of damage from the Assassin's Bullets. *If a tank charges at an Assassin, players should shoot while retreating since the Assassin is stronger at a long range. Once enemies get close to the player, they will be able to damage Assassins easily. Players should keep shooting at them, and try their best to predict their movements to inflict as much damage as possible to the target (e.g. a Body Damage Booster build). **Since it has a low rate of fire, players should try not to be attacked by two or more tanks; players should also use their upgraded Field of View to locate opponent's whereabouts and avoid them as much as possible. Against the Assassin *Rammers can kill an Assassin, because of the Assassin's slow Speed and low Recoil; if the Rammer's stats are high on Movement Speed, the Assassin can't escape. *The Destroyer branch is effective as it can destroy the Assassin's bullets and kill it. But players should be careful since the Assassin's bullets can travel very fast and reach far past the large bullet, so players should dodge any bullets that make it past. *Because of the Assassin's low reload, tanks like the Sprayer, Machine Gun, Twin branch (except Battleship), or Gunner branch could spam a lot of bullets and overwhelm the Assassin. *The Overseer branch with controllable drones could flank an Assassin by the front or back since it can't run away or destroy the Drones in time due to its slow Movement Speed and Reload. *The large FOV of the assassin allows it to easily strike first. As with any long FOV troop, be ready to dodge any stray/aimed bullet from this tank. If approaching the assassin, Try to get within its range, when its reload becomes a disadvantage, and it is easier to kill them. But the penetration and speed of the bullet may come as a surprise, so do not allow any contact with its bullets. Achievements }} Trivia *The Assassin is one of the original classes in the game. This tank has always been in Diep.io since its public release. *The Assassin's upgrade button is blue, even though it was added after Overseer was added. If the button was true to its time added, like other tanks, then its upgrade button would be green, and the Overseer's upgrade button would be blue. Gallery Screenshot (76).png|The Assassin in the game with its FOV diep.io assassin 2.jpeg|A picture of an Assassin on the arena. Notice the larger FoV. AssassinFiring.png|An Assassin firing one of its high-speed bullets. Category:Diep.io